Red Dawn The untold story of Batman Arkham City
by RedDawn the HOODIEMASTER
Summary: The untold story of Diego Rodman, also known as the RED DAWN. This story focuses on his struggles with becoming a superhero and his romance with Selina Kyle A.K.A Catwoman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Arkham City, Warner Bro's and Rocksteady do.

**Batman Arkham city, Red Dawn: Chapter 1**

His eyes quickly shift from one side to the other, familiarizing, identifying himself with his surroundings. Our hero who seems to be in his early 30's quickly throws furtive glances backwards at regular intervals to reassure himself that there is no one behind him, although he can't shake off the feeling that there is a familiar but mysterious entity lurking from the shadows. As he swiftly sprints from rooftop to rooftop, he finally denies this and shakes his head vigorously, as if too redirect himself to his goal… apprehending a criminal. He quickly spots the rapist, dragging his latest victim, a 20 or so year old blond, into an abandoned alleyway. He was a man in his mid to early 40's with cold light blue eyes that froze you if you looked into them directly. He had sallow skin that was ice cold and was bald by choice. He had a stocky, intimidating build. Hell, if you ever encountered him engulfed in a dark trench coat you would piss yourself on the spot. All he was wearing was an old grubby t-shirt and some worn out jeans that looked like they had been washed in mud…twice.

"SHIT!"

Our protagonist was so busy identifying the man that he didn't notice that he was basically 'running out of rooftop' if you will. He pressed his feet into the ground, trying to skid to a stop, but he was too late. He overshot and fell downward several feet, landing with a hard, painful THUD on his shoulder. "AAAAGH...FUCK!" He moaned, thrashing in pain on the ground. After a short while he slowly gets up, a bit shaken up but fine. "Dammit!" he thinks aloud, "I just lost him! Better run faster and try to make up for lost time before he rapes her!" His ears then perk up as he hears a feminine scream emanating from a tight space in between two buildings about 1 block away from him. In a rush of adrenaline he blasts to the area and notices that the screams have become more moans than yells…sexual moans… "NONONONONO!" he blurts out as he jumps off the ledge of the building, lands on an old, brown, rusty fire escape and leaps to the cold, rough pavement. As he edges closer to the abandoned alley he notices that he is too late. The blond is curled up in a corner, topless. Her plaid skirt has been lifted above her buttocks and with what looks like discharge running down her thighs… secreting from her genitals. "YOU DAMN MONSTER!" he yells as he launches himself towards the perpetrator.

He landed hard on the freak and dug his knees deep into the rapist's collar bone, breaking it. As he howled in pain the hero places his thumb and index finger slightly below the sicko's eyebrows, pulling them up to open his eyes. "I'm Red Dawn," Says our hero, "I'm not like other heroes… I kill, they don't because they believe that the scum that roam this city are allowed to live… to have a second chance, but I… I have no mercy." He then slowly pulls his M1918 Trench Knife from under his flowing scarlet cape, from a clip on his black utility belt. "AHHH! AHHH... GAAAAAAAH!" yelled the pervert as Red Dawn shoved the trench knife deep into his testicles. Blood soon started to soak the crotch part in his pants and once the pants were saturated the blood started to drip on the floor. "YOU FEEL THAT! That's what she felt!" he says pointing to the woman. He slowly removes the knife from his current location and blood starts pouring out of the slit in his pants. He then slowly places the knife in the freak's throat, and in one swift movement deeply slicing it, cutting through the major arteries and even right through his trachea.

WHUMP!

A startled Red Dawn quickly turns around, "What the fuc..." he manages to say before he is cut off by a strong blow to the face delivered by 'The Dark Knight' himself.

"Gah!" Red looks around the room and as soon as his vision's blurriness dissipates he notices that he is in a holding cell. He rubs his face and rests his on the bench he is sitting on. He wiggles his fingers around to find a goopy, thick substance that is the same consistency of cottage cheese running through his fingers. "JEEZ!" He says as he looks down to find that the thing he was touching were the disturbing entrails of a decomposing rat that was lying on the bench. "UGH!" he mumbles under his breath. He then spots a guard walking down the old, grubby, barf brown hall, twirling his Billy club nonchalantly. As he passes by each cell, frequently tapping on every other cell's bars with the club, he says "Good morning" in a serious, monotone voice. "Where am I?" mutters an unmasked Red Dawn as the guard finally passes by his cell. "Ah! Rodman! You finally woke up! Do you know what day it is?"

"Friday." Says Red dawn annoyed.

"NOPE!" the club twirler cheerily yells. "It's Saturday my friend! Batman knocked you out pretty good last night! He had to carry you here!"

"I'm NOT your friend! WHERE AM I?" He protests.

"Blackgate Prison!"… "Home of the thugs that the super criminals at Arkham Asylum frequently hire!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After completing several weeks of his 5 year sentence in Blackgate, he was given no trial on account that he pleaded guilty… he WAS supposed to be a hero and "never lie" after all. The stubble on his face was growing into a thin layer of small pointed hair that would soon grow into a beard. He refused to use the disposable razors that are available in the prison because the blades are usually cheap and dull, meaning that the y would frequently cut his facial skin. Our protagonist now known to have the name of Diego and was now one of the scum that he wished to eliminate.

"Hey, Markie!"

The burly, Italian American accent faintly startled Diego, waking him from his daydream

"Hey sup Jo'!"

"Yo, Mark, didja' hear? All of the prisoners here at Blackgate and them, psychos at Arkham are gunna' be moved to a closed off section of Gotham."

"Nah, I didn't know that. Dats mad cool tho' finally get some damn fresh air! Do you know where there takin' us to?"

"Someplace near the theater."

"Crime alley?"

"Yeah, but not just that, I think there makin' the new prison expand up to around the steel mill."

"Dat's basically half of Gotham! Do you know when there takin' us?"

"Nah man, nobody knows that."

Diego pondered this in his head. Hell, if he was sent to a place where the super-villains are going to roam he can accomplish his goal of being a full-fledged superhero. "I'm changing my methods" He thought to himself, "I'm not going to kill, I learned my lesson."

BRRING!

"Lunch." He thinks to himself, "I'm not going… I hate that crap they call food." He and two other prisoners decided they would do the same and stay without having lunch.

"PRISONERS; 2463, 2452, AND 2455! GET OUT OF YOUR DAMN CELL!" Hollered the guard. "IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH!"

"Shit" says our hero, feeling stripped of his rights.


End file.
